


we all already know what this is. it doesn't need a title, we're here for the sex, everyone knows it.

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom!Finn, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom!Seth, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sub!Finn, i feel like that's all the tags it needs, i'm just trying to be thorough man, mentions of past roman/seth, mentions of past roman/seth/dean, mentions of possible group sex/partner sharing, the shield boys like to fuck around with each other and they don't regret it, top!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: seth and finn have a fun night feeding seth's ego.





	we all already know what this is. it doesn't need a title, we're here for the sex, everyone knows it.

Seth pulled at the resistance straps. It was a simple exercise, but it kept him feeling loose and strong. He looked in one of the long mirrors and checked himself out. He looked  _ good _ .

His skin was just a little damp from sweat, adding a sheen to his tan skin. He loved the color of his skin. He ran his hands over the tight muscles of his abdomen and licked his lips. 

“Oh! Seth, I’m sorry, didn’t know you were in here-”

Seth looked to the door, smiling at the gentle Irish lilt. 

“No problem. How’re you feeling tonight?”

Finn shrugged and stretched his arms over his head. Seth watched the play of movement in his muscles, the way his abs tightened, and Finn stretched up on his legs, flexing his thighs. Seth made an appreciative hum, imagining those hard, defined muscles against his own body. 

“‘m alright. Got a bit of energy left in me, I was gonna try and work it out.”

Seth moved to lean on the wall, one elbow pressed to the surface, extending the muscles in his side. He saw Finn’s eyes flick down to glance over his body, and Seth grinned. 

“Yeah? Maybe we could work out together, Finn.”

Finn blushed a bright pink. Seth loved when that happened, that Finn couldn’t hide his emotions at all. Finn had had a match after Seth, and was still in his trunks. God, they didn’t hide a damn thing. Seth knew that for a fact, he’d wrestled Finn before and every time they were pressed close, he could feel Finn’s cock against him easily. He may have snuck in a grope or two, and he knew that Finn was fully aware of that. 

He knew Finn enjoyed it. 

They’d been flirting around something serious for months now, ever since they were out of commission together and had recovered at the same time. They’s been dating as regularly as they could, with their traveling and schedule, usually ending up in a hotel room with takeout. But even in recovery, before Seth asked Finn out, Seth had noticed that Finn liked certain things. The Irishman liked to be groped and touched ‘without permission’, he liked to be manhandled and pushed around and told what to do. 

Finn’s reaction to fighting Roman made a lot of sense after learning that. Seth had to admit to himself, as much as his possessive streak made him want to collar Finn and parade him around on a leash so that everyone knew who he belonged to, watching Roman and Finn was a hell of a show. It’d been obvious that Finn enjoyed himself, enjoyed being pushed around by the Samoan. Seth wasn’t sure that Roman hadn’t enjoyed himself in a similar way, given what Seth knew about his particular...tastes, in the bedroom. You can only avoid knowing so much about two guys when you’re all sharing a room. 

Finn nervously held his hands behind his back, walking up to Seth. He looked adorably shy, and Seth licked his lips again. 

“I’d like that.”

Seth started them off innocuously enough. He worked with some light weights that they kept in the locker room, while Finn worked with the resistance straps. Seth kept his own movements simple so he could watch Finn’s movements. He’d remained in his trunks, thank God, and Seth had to bite back a groan when Finn leaned forward. 

Finn began doing some warm-down stretches after a while, and Seth had dropped all intentions of looking like he was doing anything but watching Finn. Seth sat back on the bench, leaning on one hand, the other palming at his cock. He’d already changed into black skinny jeans-there was always a very Dean-like voice in the back of his head laughing when he wore them-and they didn’t do much to conceal the hard length of his cock. He didn’t want to hide it, he wanted Finn to turn around and see exactly what he did to Seth.

He finally did, smiling that adorable bright smile before noticing, and his face immediately flushed red, eyes wide and embarrassed. 

“Oh-uh-Seth-”

“Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, nevermind.”

Seth stood, walkin up to Finn. He put a little strut into it, and he stood within inches of Finn. 

“Hey, you like these? They’re brand new.”

He gestured to his jeans, and pretty clearly to his cock, and he saw the moment Finn caught on. Finn’s face was still red, and he softly exhaled. 

“T-they’re nice, they look...they look very nice on you.”

“Yeah? What d’you like about ‘em?”

Finn licked his lips. 

“Well...they make your thighs look very nice.”

“Oh?”

Seth flexed one of his thighs, and Finn’s blush deepened. 

“And...they look rather nice when you don’t have a shirt on, like now…”

Seth felt a slow smirk come to his face. 

“So I look good without a shirt?”

Finn nodded, more enthusiastically than he meant to, and averted his eyes. 

“Y-yes, you have….you’re very good looking. I’ve always-I mean-I-”

“Go on.”

“Well-I’ve always enjoyed how….thick your waist is, and-you’ve really got nice muscle definition..”

Seth brought his arm up, flexing his bicep right in front of Finn’s face. Finn looked up, watching, and whimpered. He stepped away a bit, continuing to flex his muscles in different positions. He could easily see the bulge in Finn’s trunks, they really were so thin and un-subtle. Seth felt his own cock throb in response and he gestured for Finn to come to him. Finn easily and quickly obeyed, lips parted just a little, giving Seth a peek at his cute tongue. 

“Why don’t you show me how much you like my body?”

Finn’s eyes widened, and he waited a moment before leaning in, licking at Seth’s bicep. He started with gentle kitten-licks, just barely flicking the tip of his cute, pink tongue against Seth’s skin, before getting a little braver, using the full flat of his tongue, dragging it over him, eyes rolling back at the taste of Seth’s sweat. Seth moved his arm up, and Finn glanced at him before burying his face in Seth’s armpit. Seth let his head fall back and groaned. 

“Fuuuck, Finn, that’s fucking perfect, fuckin’ worship it, baby-”

He felt Finn whimper and press his tongue into the dark, thick hair, and Seth ran his other hand over his own abdomen. He could see them both in the mirror, the stark contrast of their bodies; Finn was slightly smaller, a little more lithe, with pale, smooth skin, Seth was darker all over with hair on his chest and arms. Finn pulled his face away, eyes glassy and his pupils blown out. Seth gripped the longer hair on the top of his head and held him in place. 

“Fuck, that was good, baby, you’re so good at that-let’s go back to the hotel and you can fucking worship me properly.”

Finn nodded, and Seth tossed some clothes at him for him to change into. Finn stumbled a little and Seth took the opportunity to slap his bare ass. Finn yelped and Seth made a mental note to spank Finn properly soon. He had such a cute butt, he was just begging for it. 

Seth sped to the hotel, not wanting to wait to get Finn in the room. Thank God Roman had gotten his own separate room this time around. Not that Seth would be opposed to inviting Roman in; they’d fooled around before, just the two of them and with Dean, back in the early days of the Shield. Roman was hot and Seth wouldn’t mind watching him rough up Finn, but he wasn’t sure if Finn would be okay with that. And Seth, despite enjoying a degree of consensual non-consent, would never actually do something that would upset Finn. He was on the precipice of being in love, and even if he wasn’t, the thought of hurting Finn disturbed him.

Seth grabbed Finn by the hand and led him to the elevator, already pulling off his shirt, letting Finn get a good look at his back and chest. He got them into their room, pushing Finn inside and locking the door. Seth licked his lips and gripped Finn’s chin. 

“You gonna worship me now? Gonna show me with that mouth how much you fucking adore me?”

Finn nodded as much as he could with Seth having a hold on him.

“Yes! Yes, please, please-s-sir...let me show you how perfect you are, please-”

“Go on, show me, fucking show me-”

Finn reached up and ran his hands over Seth’s arm, starting at his shoulder. He massaged his muscles, all the way from his shoulder to his hands. Finn brought Seth’s hand up to his mouth and thoroughly cleaned his skin with his mouth, sucking on each finger individually, moaning around them. Seth only pulled away so that he could strip all of his clothes off, letting Finn look at him in his fully glory. Finn whined. 

“God, you’re so fucking stunning-sir, you’re magnificent-may I please service you?”

Seth grinned and held his arms up, flexing again. Finn smiled and Seth could see him pressing his knees together. 

“Keep going like you’ve been doing, keep being good for me, and we’ll see what else I let you do.”

Finn nodded and leaned down, pressing his face to Seth’s chest, sucking and running his tongue and fingers through the thick hair there. Seth watched as Finn sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, and the Irishman whimpered around the hard bud. Seth cupped the side of Finn’s head, reminding him gently who was in charge. Finn kept at his chest, licking all over the still-damp skin, squeezing the defined pectorals and tracing the lines of his abs. 

“You have the perfect body, sir-absolutely perfect-”

“Goddamn right I do.”

“May I worship your back now, sir?”

Seth turned, tightening his back muscles, and he heard Finn gasp. 

“Oh, wow, sir-”

Finn traced the lines of definition and leaned forward, licking along them. Seth’s cock was straining and dripping, but he avoided touching it. He wanted to savor this. He felt Finn’s hands hesitantly squeeze his ass, and he grinned. 

“You wanna worship me there, too? God, you’re willing to do anything for me, huh?”

“Yes, sir, absolutely. Anything for you.”

Seth sat on the bed, bringing his knees up high. He nodded at Finn. 

“Go on. I know you wanna be a nasty little slut for your sir, so do it.”

Finn dropped to his knees immediately, crawling forward on the ground until he could spread Seth’s ass, licking at the skin and hair. Seth could see Finn’s eyes roll back in pleasure, and he laughed. 

“Fuck-fuck, that feels good-make me feel good, show me how much you want me-fuckin’ earn it, Finn-”

Finn shut his eyes and pressed forward, pushing his tongue into Seth’s hole, whimpering against it, thrusting his tongue in and out. Seth leaned up and watched, he couldn’t believe Finn had no hesitations for this. He pulled on Finn’s short hair and held him in place, rocking his hips to fuck himself down on Finn’s tongue before pulling him away. He kept his hold on Finn’s hair, smirking at Finn’s slack face. His lips were still parted and he stuck his tongue out, clearly unhappy at being interrupted. 

“I think you’ve earned a chance to worship my cock.”

Finn smiled, tongue still out. 

“Thank you! Thank you, sir!”   
The accent just made that statement all the hotter, and Seth patted Finn on the cheek. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread and feet flat on the floor. Finn looked up at him before tilting his head down to lick and suck at Seth’s full, heavy balls. Seth tossed his head back and cried out, shifting his hips up a little so that Finn could have better access. Finn paid attention to his sac first, like Seth’d hoped, and he pulled away with red, slightly swollen lips. 

“Go on, you’ve earned it.”

Finn reached up and wrapped one hand around Seth’s cock, the other palming and fondling his balls, and Finn kissed at the head of Seth’s cock. Just very gently, at first, before sucking it into his mouth, eyes slipping shut. Seth leaned back on one hand, the other petting Finn, encouraging him. 

“Fuck me-goddamn it, baby, that’s it, suck on my cock-take it deeper, worship it-”

Finn followed the order and forced his head down, and Seth traced where his lips were stretched tight around the shaft. Finn choked around him, swallowing and trying to breath. It felt amazing, Seth loved when people choked on his cock. 

“Fuck! Finn, get on the bed, you’re done, you’re gonna-you know what you’re gonna do? You’re gonna worship me with that tight little asshole now, you’re gonna prove to me that you really will let me do anything, yeah?”

Finn scrambled to get on the bed, stripping his clothes off as fast as he could. It was cute, watching him stumble a little. Seth searched through his bag for a condom and some lube, bringing them with him to the bed. Finn looked stunning, under the low light. 

“H-how do you want me, sir?”

“Right like that, on your back, legs spread like a whore. I want you to be able to see me when I give you the fucking gift of my cock.”

Finn whined and locked his hands behind his knees, holding his legs up. Seth didn’t waste time with getting him opened up, that wasn’t the point of this-he could always have fun with that idea later-and once Finn was carefully stretched enough, Seth rolled the condom onto his cock. Finn was watching with half-lidded eyes and parted lips, that talented tongue poking out to wet them. 

“Please-p-please sir, I want-I need it, I wanna worship you with my whole body-”

Seth guided his cock into Finn, just barely thrusting in, before pulling back out. He did that a few times, giving Finn a small taste of him, before he started to sink all the way in, one long, slow stroke. Seth had to control his breathing, hands gripping Finn’s calves. 

“God-fucking Christ, your fucking ass is so tight-fucking amazing-”

Finn whined and rolled his hips, pushing Seth the last inch in. They both stopped for a minute, adjusting to the new sensations. Seth rubbed his thumb over a soft patch of skin on Finn’s leg. 

“You good?”

Finn nodded, eyes shut tight, and Seth could see him making his body relax. 

“I’m good.”

Seth experimentally rocked his hips forward, making sure, before getting a good grip on Finn’s thighs and thrusting harder, letting his body move instinctually. Seth liked to abandon most reason during sex, not bothering with a real rhythm, just fucking into Finn’s tight, hot hole over and over. Finn was whining and moaning, his voice rough and deep. 

“God! Fuck me, fuck me-fuck, Seth-keep-harder, please-fucking take me-”

Seth couldn’t really turn that request down, shifting on his legs for better leverage and increasing the intensity of his movements. He snarled, leaning forward and pounding into Finn. 

“Fuck-you gonna come, baby? Gonna-fuck-gonna fucking come from this? Goddamn it-oh-”

“Seth! I-I can’t-fuckfuck _ fuck _ I’m gonna come-”

Seth threw his head back, feeling the muscles all over his body tighten as he came, pumping into the condom. He was a little worried about it breaking, he hadn’t come this hard in a long time. He heard Finn cry out and tighten around him, and he knew Finn had come, too. 

Seth blinked his eyes and looked down at his lover. Finn’s eyes were shut and they both tried to catch their breath while Seth slowly pulled out. He waited a few minutes before tossing the condom on the way to grabbing a wet washcloth-he’d wet it with warm water, not wanting to shock Finn, and he gently wiped the both of them down. He tossed the rag back into the restroom and laid next to Finn, wrapping his arms around Finn’s trim waist and holding him close.

They were silent for a while, coming back to themselves and each other. Finn stroked his fingers over Seth’s hand, where it rested on his flat stomach. 

“That was...that was a hell of a way to spend the evening.”

“No regrets?”

Finn turned his head and looked at Seth, eyes soft and dark. 

“Absolutely none, darling.”

Seth blushed and pressed a kiss to Finn’s lips, just a small one. He pulled away with his eyes still shut, and smiled. 

“You are fucking amazing, Finn. I swear to God.”   
“You’re not too bad yourself.”

Seth laughed and nuzzled Finn’s shoulder, kissing the soft, pale skin, kissing his way up Finn’s neck. He kissed at his ear, before smiling and pressing his lips to Finn’s again, deeper this time, longer. Seth could kiss Finn all hours of the day and never get tired of it. Finn turned in his arms, sighing against his lips, settling against him. It was warm, and soft, and sweet, and Seth loved it, much like, he realized, he loved Finn.


End file.
